1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle ride type vehicle wherein a vehicle body frame includes a head pipe supporting a front fork in a steerable manner. The front fork rotatably supports a front wheel with a single down frame extending downwardly and rearwardly from the head pipe. An engine main body, arranged behind the down frame, is mounted on the vehicle body frame with a pair of left and right radiators separately arranged on left and right sides of the down frame respectively being supported on the vehicle body frame in front of the engine main body.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known wherein exhaust pipes connected to front portions of an ending main body are arranged to extend under a pair of left and right radiators arranged in front of the engine main body. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2938939.
However, in the motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2938939, as the connecting positions of the exhaust pipes to the engine main body become higher due to an increase in the displacement of the engine, the radiators, in some cases, are arranged closer to the vehicle front side in order to avoid interference with the exhaust pipes. In such a case, a movable range of the front wheel is narrowed.